Bella's family
by guest123
Summary: Summary: Bella got pregnant with twins and Edward was caught cheating. The Cullens throw her out. Bella leaves and returns 7 years later. What will happen between the Swan's and the Cullen's?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know a thing apart from anthony and emma**

**Summary: **

**Bella got pegnant and Edward was caught cheating. Bella leaves and returns 7 years later. What will happen between the Swan's and the Cullen's? **

**This is another story I have came up with. I thought it would make a good story. So I hope you enjoy reading it. Enjoy :D**

I had returned home after spending nearly 7 years in Jacksonville, Florida. My Dad came to visit me and the twins one weekend every month. I had returned as my mother, Renee and Phil was killed in a car accident three weeks ago. Anthony and Emma understood that they had gone to a better place as they were very clever and mature for their age of six.

Anthony had bronze hair with my brown eyes and Emma had green eyes and my brown hair. They remind me of their father so much. I remember when they were four and they had asked about their father. "Mommy?" asked Emma

"Yes sweetheart."

"Do we have a daddy, because everyone at school has one and they sometimes tease us because we don't have one?" I looked at my daughter and son, they looked like they were about to cry.

"Honey, of course you have one. Just that he doesn't know about you guys."

"Mommy, can you tell us about him then?" asked Anthony.

"Okay. He has green eyes and bronze hair which was always messy and he used to put his hands through it and made it worse. He always cared about me and opened doors and carried my things. He was always protective of me and also of his sister. It used to be annoying but we got used to it. He would have loved you guys." I smiled at then and I could tell they were tired after the long flight it took to get back to Forks. We had bought the house next to my dad. There were three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and two bathrooms. We used the dining room as a games room for the twins. It felt like home.

After I had gotten my degree in English literature, I began writing novels and stories, which were a great success. I have continued writing but I have writer's block so I decided to take the next couple of weeks easy and just focus on the twins instead.

After I had put the twins to bed, I checked my emails and I had received one from Angela.

Hiya Bella,

I hope you and the twins got to Forks okay. I know it's only been like a day but I miss you guys already. I hope it's okay if me and Ben come to visit in a couple of weeks? I wanted to come and help but Ben thought it was best just to leave it for a couple of weeks. So, what do ya think then? I'll definitely miss hanging out and going for coffees. Tell the twins I said hi, and that I miss them. That I'll see them soon.

Love ya, Angela

I typed back.

Hiya Angela,

We got here okay. I miss you guys too. I can't wait to see you guys too. You can come and visit anytime. The twins are already complaining about the weather however they love the fact that Grandpa is just next door. I'll tell them you said hi and tell Ben I said hi. I'm looking forward to your visit.

Love you too, Bella.

Angela was one of these friends who didn't judge. She had understood what I did and what had happened for me to leave Forks in the first place. We had met at college and the twins enjoyed spending time with her. She had always been there for me and I was glad that I had one decent friend I could rely on. I never really trusted anyone else. They didn't like the fact I had children.

I knew I would have to tell him about the twins at some point. Although I did tell him and he just turned his back on me.

**So, what do you think? Is it any good? Should I continue? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I continued, just to see if you guys would like it. Enjoy chapter 2 :D**

I remember everything as if it happened yesterday.

I was attending Forks High School and I had meet Edward Cullen when I was in my Sophomore year. He was in his senior year. I had walked into him by accident and I apologized but he had said it wasn't needed. After that we kept bumping into each other and we became close friends. His sister, Alice was in my year. We soon became best friends and talked about just about everything.

It was when I was in senior year when me and Edward became really close. I was slowly falling for him and he knew that I was. He was in his second year of college and was studying medicine so he could become a paediatrician. He had always loved children. He was home during the holidays and somehow we ended up together. He had made love to me that night. He was busy the next week and I had found that I was pregnant. I knew it was Edward's, because I was a virgin when he had made love to me. As soon as I had found out I went straight to the Cullen's because Edward needed to know. I knocked and Alice tried to stop me from going to his room but when I gone and I opened the door. Edward was with another woman. I wouldn't let my emotions get in the way. "Get dressed. I need to talk to you now." I slammed his door and went downstairs. I sat on the couch with Alice until he came down with her. "Edward, I need to talk to you. Alone." I spoke.

"Whatever you need to say can be said here." What the hell?

"Fine, I will just say what I have come to tell you. I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What does that have to do with me?" Is he kidding me? What is up with him today?

"It's yours."

"You lying bitch. You're just jealous, that he chose me over you. You'll never be with him. Stop lying. I know that you slept with that Jacob." How dare she?

"I'll have you know that Edward is the only one I have been with. Jacob is like a brother and that would be so wrong on so many levels."

"You're lying. He was at your house the other night."

"Do you watch me or something? Jacob fetched some fish over that his Dad had caught and Billy had wanted to give it to my Dad." I explained. I knew Edward wasn't going to believe me. She had her hooks in him so deep that if she had told him to jump off a cliff, he would have.

"Bella, just get out of this house and never come back. I can't believe you would try and do this to me. I don't want anything to do with you. Ever." Edward stood up and grabbed her and they went back upstairs. I can't believe it.

"Isabella, you'd better tell me the truth right now. Did you cheat on my brother?" She growled.

"Alice, you know I would never do that. I love him. I would never do anything to hurt him."

"I don't believe you. Now get out better I throw you out!" she screamed.

I couldn't believe they turned their backs on me. I had decided to go and live with my mother. My dad did try and stop me but he couldn't persuade me. I had nothing to lose as I had already lost everything that I had and wanted.

**So, what shall happen? Review and if you want you can give me some ideas and I might just include them in the story.**

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for the reviews and for adding this story to your favourites. If you have a spare minute can you go onto my profile and do the poll please. I would like to put a name to the woman Edward was with rather than calling her a bitch all the time. It was be a huge help. Thankyou. Here's chapter 3, the third chapter I have uploaded today. Enjoy :D**

It was soon morning and it was sunny outside. I might take the twins to the park and ask if Charlie would like to come. It is a Sunday after all. I mean who works on a Sunday. I heard my door open and I felt two bodies climb onto the bed. "Mommy, we're hungry. Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" asked Anthony. "Yeah sure, let's go and have breakfast and then how about we go to the park?"

"Okay mommy." Anthony and Emma chorused and ran downstairs. I think they're a little excited.

After we ate our pancakes and we got changed into our clothes. "Mommy, can we ask Grandpa if he wants to come with us?" Emma asked. "Okay. Let's go."

Anthony knocked on the door and of course my dad answered the door. "Hello Grandpa. We're going to the park. Do you want to go with us?" he asked. He looked towards me and I nodded.

"Okay kiddo. Give me 5 minutes okay?" He nodded and ran over to me. "Grandpa said give him 5 minutes." He smiled.

5 minutes later dad came out, climbed into my Volvo xc60 and we headed to the park. It took us about 10 minutes to get there and I pulled into one of the vacant spaces. Me and my dad got out. I got Anthony out while dad got Emma out. "Can we go play mommy?" Anthony asked as soon as we entered the park.

"Yes. Be careful and stay in my sight otherwise there won't be no ice cream." They both nodded and soon ran off. Dad chuckled, "So how are you honestly?"

"Dad I'm fine. I have writer's block so I can't write anything. I kind of miss mom but I know she's in a better place."

"yeah. I'm glad you moved back. I've missed you, the twins and your cooking." I giggled. He had to

include the food. "What? Your food is awesome." I shuck my head; boys and their food.

Anthony and Emma ran towards us. "Mommy, can we get an ice cream please?" Emma spoke.

"Okay. Come on then." They ran ahead as usual and we waited in the queue. After we had gotten them, we sat on the grass eating them. I then noticed it was 2pm so I decided that we would head home. As we were like 200 yards from my car, a familiar woman stopped me. It was Alice.

"Bella Swan." She sneered.

"Alice." I replied.

"So, where did you run off to?"

"My mom's and it has nothing to do with you." I turned to my dad, "Can you put Emma and Anthony in the car please?" He nodded. "Thankyou." I turned back, "If that's all you have to say then I better be going I have two children that needs taking care of." As, I went to walk away, she grabbed my arm. "Their Edward's aren't they?" pointing towards my car. "Yes they are. Now let go of me before I get you done for assault." I ripped my arm from her grasp. "Wait till I tell Edward that he has children. I hope he takes them off you. You're obviously a horrible mother." I gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU! I did tell you and Edward, did you listen? No, you turned your back on me. You trusted that lying bitch over me. I thought you were my best friend. I guess that was a lie too. You and him, don't deserve to know two such wonderful and awesome children I have. They are both aware of their father and who he is, at least I care enough to tell them who they came from. I will be going and if you do anything to MY children, then I will take care of you!" I spoke in a calm voice.

I began to walk away when I'm sure I heard her whisper I'm sorry. Sorry will never be enough.

**What do you think? Should Edward try and take the twins off her or should he try and become a family with them? Should Bella forgive the Cullen's or should she forgive them? Review and let me know. please check the poll out on my profile. Thanks again guys. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I would have a go at writing in Alice's POV. At least this way we find out the truth about what happened and Edward overhears. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy :D**

**Alice POV**

Ever since we threw Bella out I had always felt guilty. She had been my best friend for years. We were inseparable. I had known that she liked my brother and I knew he liked her too. But why had I thrown her out of the house. I never liked that bitch Tanya, Edward was cheating on Bella with. Why had he believed her? Why had I believed him? It was because he was my brother. Why did he have to go after her?

After a couple a days, I went to her house and Charlie told me she had gone to live with her mom in Jacksonville and slammed the door in my face. I guess I deserved that. I returned home. I wouldn't talk to no one. One day Tanya came up to me in my own home and said, "Alice, why do you not talk to me?" in her fake, bored voice.

"Well Tanya for one thing, I don't like you and you're just a cold hearted bitch and you hurt people and manipulate them just to get what you want. You don't deserve Edward." I knew Edward had just came in. "Well Alice, I do deserve him because at least I don't cheat on my boyfriend and lie to their face."

"You liar, you don't give a damn about him. I've seen you with Mike, Tyler and even Jacob. You only told Edward what actually happened to you and didn't happen to Bella did it?"

"Whatever Alice. I got rid of her because she doesn't deserve to be with him. I wanted him and now he is mine." Edward decided to enter the room right at that moment.

"get out." He spoke. "Edward..." he interrupted her, "I SAID GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" I had never seen my brother like this in my entire life. She grabbed her stuff and she ran out with a smirk across her face. I ran after her and I stormed over to her. I slapped her across her face. She'll have two black eyes tomorrow. I pushed her to the ground and I kicked her. "That's for losing me my best friend, that's for Edward losing his girlfriend and now because of you he won't get to know his children. I hope you rot in hell for the damage you have caused Bella and this family. I honestly don't see what anyone sees in you." I kicked her one last time and I heard her nose snap. That's gonna hurt. Well she deserved it. I wanted to contact Bella, apologise and I wanted to become friends with her again, if she'll let me.

**So what did you think? Should Tanya live or die? Should Alice get arrested. Next chapter will be in Edward's POV and then we'll get back to Bella's. Should Bella try and get on with the cullens or should she try and ignore them? Please review and let know. If I like your idea I might use it. Thanks guys. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Some of you were confused after the last chapter and this is why; Alice does what she did. Alice wanted to talk to Bella but is unsure how to approach her and just acts out. So here's chapter 5. Enjoy. :D**

Bella POV

After the argument between me and Alice I jumped into my car and headed home. "What was that about?" asked Dad.

"I'll tell you when I've put the TV on for the twins." He nodded and all you could here was the giggles of the twins in back. Once we were home, I placed SpongeBob on the TV and went to prepare and make dinner. Dad followed me in the kitchen and I grabbed some of the vegetables and began peeling them. "So, what did Alice Cullen want?" He asked.

I paused and answered, "She wondered where I went and noticed that the twins were Edward's. She said I was a horrible mother and I told that she and Edward didn't deserve them. As I walked away, I heard her whisper sorry. I nearly walked back over to her and hit her. She just can't say sorry and hope that everything will go back to normal." I continued cutting.

"Well, she'll probably tell Edward. I wonder where he is now; I heard that he moved away couple of months after you left. Sometimes he visited Alice but he never stayed longer than a few days. I think it hit him hard when you left." He spoke. Did I just hear him correctly?

"WHAT? I told him that I was pregnant and that they were his and he chose not to believe me. How could he not; I've never lied to him ever." I shook my head. "Are you staying for dinner?" I asked.

He nodded, "I've missed your food Bells." He smiled. After dinner was cooked the twins came and was glad their grandpa was staying for dinner. Just as everyone had finished and the twins went to play with their toys upstairs and there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it. OMG! It was Edward. I couldn't believe he was here; especially when he said he didn't want to see me anymore. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came past and I thought I pop by. We need to talk." I shook my head.

"There is nothing that needs to be said. Everything was said when you basically kicked me out of your house." I went to close the door but his foot kept the door from closing.

"Please? I really need to explain everything. I know I was the last person you would want to see right now but I really need to explain myself." He explained. He was begging. He'll probably want visitation rights or something.

"Fine, tomorrow at 10, I have some things I need doing first thing." I have no idea why I'm explaining myself to the man who broke my heart. "That'll be fine. I'm off work tomorrow. See you tomorrow then. Is it okay if I came here?" I nodded and he smiled. Once I had closed the door, Dad walked towards me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was Edward and he wants to speak to me tomorrow. So, I'm going to drop the twins off at school first and then meet Edward." He smield and answered, "I'm going to head home Bells. I'm getting tried from my old age. Tell the twins that I'll see them tomorrow." I nodded.

After having difficulty putting Emma and Anthony in the bath, I tucked them both in and said goodnight. I climbed into my bed, unsure of what tomorrow will bring.

**Okay, so what do you think of the chapter? What does Edward want to talk to Bella about? Should he be dangerous? Should Bella let Edward meet and visit the twins? Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas please PM me or include them in a review. Thankyou. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait. I tried many times to do this chapter and they all didn't look right. Please let me know what you think. Thankyou so much. :D**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't sleep that night because Anthony was sick. Also, it didn't help being nervous meeting with Edward either. I woke at seven the next morning with about three hours sleep and Anthony asleep next to me with his hair everywhere. I went downstairs and prepared breakfast. It was eight when I went upstairs to wake Emma up. After she was changed she came downstairs asking where was Anthony was. "Honey, Anthony is ill so he won't be going to school today." I told her. She nodded and ate her breakfast. I rang Charlie, "Would you be able to come and watch Anthony till I come back from taking Emma to school because he is ill?" "Of course I will. I'll there in a minute." Then he hung up. A minute later he knocked and came into the living room where Emma was getting her shoes and coat on. "Hi kiddo, off to school?" Charlie asked my daughter.

She nodded, "Yes Grandpa. I get to see my friends too." He kissed her forehead and we headed to the school in my car. After I dropped her off, I drove back and I found that Anthony was downstairs in the living room with his pillow and quilt. Aww, he looked so cute. "Hi sweetie, are you feeling any better?" I asked him. He nodded weakly, "mommy can I have a drink of water?" I nodded and brought him a cup with water in it for him. "Thankyou mommy."

"Right Bells, I'm off to work. I'll see you later." I nodded and focused my attention to my son who was lying ill on the couch.

Then there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and I found Edward stood with flowers. "These are for you. I brought freesias because they were your favourite flowers." I nodded. "Thank you. I can't believe you remembered." I smiled. "Will you follow me into the kitchen because my son isn't very well and is in the living room?" He nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

"Bella I want to apologise for what I said and did while we were together. I know sorry isn't enough but I am truly sorry and I need to explain myself to you." I nodded. "The reason I was like that was because..." He never got to finish his answer because I heard a scream come from the living room. I ran with Edward right behind me. Anthony was on the floor with Tanya holding his pillow over his face, trying to suffocate him. I threw her off him and into the glass table which shattered and dug into her skin. My son lay in my arms, unconscious because of her. I grabbed the phone and rung for an ambulance. I hope they get here in time.

**Well... how did you like the surprise? Didn't expect it? What should happen to Tanya now? Should she die? Does Edward notice that Anthony is his kid yet? Should Anthony live? Please review and let me know. thankyou. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not updating. It's been a very busy time for me. When I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Bella POV**

I stood as I saw the paramedics rush to help my son. Edward had stepped out to make a call while I called the police and they soon arrived with Charlie right behind them. Once he realised that the ambulance was here for either me or Anthony, he came rushing over to me. "Bella what happened?" he asked.

"It was..." I couldn't answer before I broke out into sobs. He looked around the room and found Tanya. He stormed over to her. "You'd better have a good damn reason for harming my grandson."

"I'll meet you at the hospital." I nodded and he grabbed Tanya and pushed her out of the house and into the police car. My sobs continued and two arms wrapped round me. "Shh, it'll be okay he'll be okay." Edward whispered to me. My sobs slowly died down while I grabbed Edward's shirt.  
"Edward?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked clearly confused.

"That he is your son." I whispered. He didn't answer for the next few minutes before telling me that they were taking him to the hospital and he told the paramedics that I would be riding with our son and he was following in his car.

Not long later we reached the hospital and they rushed him into the hospital. Edward pulled up several minutes later and walks up me. "Bella, I'm so sorry I never believed you. I don't know why everything happened like it did. If I could go back in time and change it I would. I'm begging you to forgive me." He begged me. I touched his cheek with my hand and leaned into my hand. "Edward, I want to forgive you but I don't think I can right now. I need to know whether you'll be sticking around and you'll need to earn back my trust."

He nodded, "I promise I will be here and I want to earn back the trust I lost seven years ago. I will be around here for our children and I want to be with you again and I understand if you don't want me."

"Edward, I still want you but I need to know if you're telling the truth about staying because our children become before me and I need to earn you're trust back." He nodded and we walked into reception. "My son has been admitted here several minutes ago." The receptionist started searching the computer. "Okay, he has been for a scan and he is in room 243." I nodded as a sign of thanks and headed to the room with our son in it.

**I'm sorry if it a little too short. I thought I would update so that you guys get to read another chapter. So what do you think of this chapter? Should Bella forgive Edward or should she make him wait? What should happen to Tanya? Should some of cullens appear next chapter? Who do you think Edward was ringing on the phone? Review or PM me. Also, I have started a forum and if you're interested in joining please PM me and tell which character you want. Thankyou. :D**


End file.
